The Last
by theHeadmistress
Summary: A short oneshot. Sixth Year memories are inflicted in Remus' mind connects to the Ministry of Magic battle end of OotP. Rated T just to be safe. Nothing excruciatingly terrible: implied sex, character death. RLxSB: Don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own, or pretend to own, anything that you recognize.

**Warnings**: Implied sex between two males (slash).

**The Last**

(One-Shot by theHeadmistress)

"Remus I think I love you," Sirius blurted, out of breath from running the entire way to their shared dormitory from the Great Hall. Remus' eyes bugged out in shock as he put his giant novel down.

"What brought on this sudden epiphany?"

"Well I was sitting in the Great Hall eating dessert, it was chocolate, and then I realized that you liked chocolate then I realized that I know everything about you and its kind of weird the way I've memorized everything –," Sirius' single-breath rant was cut short when Remus hushed him by slipping a single, lanky finger over the ebony-haired boys' luscious lips.

"Sirius, I feel the same way." Sirius grinned, pulling Remus close, so that their bodies were pressed close to each other from shoulder to knee. Sirius then leaned over, meeting his lips with the shorter boy's for a mind-blowing kiss, full of love, passion, and fire; a kiss exactly like the one he was receiving now, squeezed in between Sirius and the walls of the Ministry of Magic. The scene that happened back in sixth year replayed in his head for what seemed like the millionth time. Remus was grateful for that moment with every fiber of his mortality, including the wolf.

From that point on, Remus and Sirius had become even more inseparable than before, which most didn't even know was possible. More memories flashed through Remus' mind at the speed of light; every kiss, every touch, every moan… then the kiss was over as quick as it had begun. Remus opened his eyes, soaking in the full view of the Atrium, but quickly realizing why he was at the Ministry in the first place; the task at hand.

It was like a nightmare getting the message from Severus; that Harry and his friends were under attack from more than a dozen escaped Death Eaters. The entire Order was rushed there immediately, ready for combat. He watched Sirius running towards the Department of Mysteries with the rest of the Order. Remus was probably the only one that knew how much Sirius felt like he was actually doing some good right now, how useless he felt cooped up inside Grimmauld Place. But neither Remus nor Sirius knew that would be the last kiss they could ever share.

Remus shot many spells directly at Death Eaters, and dodged the ones heading his way with great amounts of agility, as did Sirius and the rest of the Order. However, Remus' concentration was broken when he saw a jet of green light heading Sirius' way. Remus sighed with relief when the Killing Curse missed his mate by sheer millimeters.

Remus felt a twang in his back, and turned around to find three Death Eaters cornering him. He Stunned all three in a quick flick of his wand and pivoted back around to find Bellatrix Lestrange pointing her wand directly at Sirius, who was standing right in the middle of the gigantic, circular room, right in front of the mysterious veil.

He couldn't hear what they were saying to each other, but then before anyone could react she had done it. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and a green streak of light was emitted from the top of her wand and traveled straight into Sirius' chest, knocking him backwards. He fell into the veil.

Remus was seeing this all in slow motion. He couldn't even believe it. His boyfriend, his Sirius, his mate had just fallen through the veil. Nobody ever spoke of what was beyond it. Nobody knew. But Remus knew. Remus knew that people didn't come back. Sirius was as good as… as… Remus couldn't bring himself to even think Sirius might be dead.

Remus sprinted down the colossal stone stairs as fast as his lanky legs would let him. The wolf inside him was realizing its mate was gone. Remus dropped to his knees, letting out a low, but loud, cry of despair. He didn't want to let himself cry, not when there was a battle to be fought. He tried standing back up, only to fall again.

Harry came up beside Remus, lending him a hand up. The wolf inside Remus didn't notice this kind gesture. He wanted that woman that took life of Sirius. He would murder her, and anyone that stood in his way.

Remus stalked out of the room, following the voice of Bellatrix. "I killed Sirius Black!" she chanted repeatedly, making Remus' blood boil. Remus Stunned her, making her fall to the floor. He was about to use the Cruciatus curse on her, when Kingsley Shacklebolt came up behind him, tugging him back. He struggled to go back, to torture Bellatrix for what she had done, avenge Sirius' death, but Kingsley was too strong. Remus went limp in Kingsley's grasp, the final stage of shock hitting him that Sirius really was gone. Remus doubled over, barely standing, racking with strangled sobs.

Kingsley tried getting him back up again, to no avail. Eventually he left Remus on the floor in the Department of Mysteries to get back to the mêlée. Later that night, Remus learned that the famous Dumbledore had stood up to You-Know-Who himself, but had unintentionally let him slip away. Remus was saddened further by this information, and retreated back to his room to sulk in his own misfortune.

Remus knew the wolf wouldn't be happy without it mate, and later on, everybody learned that though had been an understatement. Remus was slowly easing his way towards insanity. He didn't eat, drink, or bathe for quite some time.

Tonks eventually coaxed him into taking a relaxing bath. Everyone was glad to hear this. Remus sat in the bathtub, doing nothing but reminiscing on the baths he used to take with Sirius. That was when Remus decided he couldn't take it anymore. Werewolves mated for life, and if he couldn't have his mate, he wouldn't have a life. He rummaged around the bathroom, looking for a razor. Then he sat back in the large tub, and began his nimble work.

After about and hour and a half, Mrs. Weasley was throwing quite the fuss, she joked Remus might've drowned in the tub or something else dreadful. Nobody took her seriously. They were blissfully unaware she was, in fact, correct, until she had sent Tonks up into the lavatory to see if he was okay. Harry had rushed upstairs with Ron when they heard her bloodcurdling screech. Remus John Lupin was dead.


End file.
